All those Fairytales are Full of it
by Small Town Girl 2014
Summary: Based on the song Payphone by Maroon 5... Puck is tired of Finn getting the Girl so he finally does something... All the New Directions get it and reflect on the relationship between Puck and Rachel... ONE-SHOT


**Somewhere between After Props before nationals...**

**It is very OOC to a point and I hope you liked it, it's what I wish would happen and what I wish would've maybe happened in there middle school lives...**

**If Happy Ever After Did Exist...**

Puck walked down the hallway of school it was 7:30 and he wasn't suppose to be here for another 28 minutes, but it happens when your on the line of graduating

or not and your tutor is Rachel Berry. She was always here an hour before in the library and that's where he went. He wasn't expecting to see her and Finn Hudson, her perfect douche of a fiance (BLAH!) it killed him to even say that, making out. He walked out immediatly.

"Finn I'm suppose to meet Noah soon," Rachel whispered smiling at the dopey giant as she sat on his lap.

"Oh come one I doubt he'd show up," Finn said going to kiss her again but she got up.

"No, Noah is here 7:30 everyday mister, he must have a good reason," Rachel said standing her ground to Finn and then the old librarian wallked in and rolled her

eyes telling them to leave.  
...

Rachel sat in English not believing Noah wasn't there he hasn't missed in two months. She kept watching the door, waiting for the mohawked boy to come through

and pull out the chair next to her turn it back wards and sit down and scribble on her notes. After 5 more minutes she flips back to yesterdays where he drew a

dinosaur with a mohawk and wrote puckasauras rex. She giggled and the teacher eyed her making her duck her head. After that she heard footsteps through the

door.

"I'm sorry Ms. Pensky," Puck said walking to the ownly seat next to Rachel but he didn't get in the normal position instead sat forward and paid attention actually

taking his own notes. Rachel decided to write him a note then.

Rachel: What's with you?

She passed it to him but he didn't look at even instead getting into a discussion with the teacher. For once in her life Rachel Berry was shocked and wordless.

...

After lunch where she didn't see Puck Rachel got annoyed she didn't get what was up with him. She asked everyone if they noticed anything and nothing helped and Santana actually scared her because she glared at the smalled girl and started speaking Spanish, no, yelling Spanish. Brittany was just shocked and shooked her head saying something about a berry.

Rachel opened her locker and found a note scribbled in Puck's hand writing:

You'll get the hint in Glee.

-Payphone

Rachel was so confused by then but the day went on the only person talking to her was Finn, not even Rory would he just kind of smiled sadly at her.

"Finn do you know what's happening? Nobody's talking to me," Finn just shrugged.

"Maybe they can't find love like ours," Rachel just nodded knowing it wasn't true because Blaine and Kurt weren't even speaking to her. So she decided to just wait

out the last bell till Glee.

...

Rachel went into Glee with Finn and surprisingly they were the last ones there. Everyone looked as they sat in the middle row.

"So anyone have a preformance?" Mr. Shue asked.

"I do," Puck said and Sam walked up there both of them had there guitars, "This will explain everything I feel torwards a certain someone."

**I'm at a payphone trying to call home**

**All of my change I spent on you**

**Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong**

**Where are the plans we made for two?**

(Puck thinks back to the little girl who forced him to plan there lives TOGETHER. The one who said she wouldn't want to be anyone other than Mrs. Puckerman at 6 but now 18 and about to graduate she's fine being Mrs. Hudson.)

**Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember,**

**The people we used to be...**

**It's even harder to picture,**

**That you're not here next to me.**

**You say it's too late to make it,**

**But is it too late to try?**

**And in our time that you wasted**

**All of our bridges burned down**

**(**He thinks back to middle school when they first met Finn back then he was average hieght and Rachel thought he was 'cute'. He had asked her out back then she said no she waisted everything they had.)

**I've wasted my nights,**

**You turned out the lights**

**Now I'm paralyzed,**

**Still stuck in that time,**

**When we called it love,**

**But even the sun sets in paradise**

(He waisted Summer at a Jew camp with Rachel they told eachother there real feelings and what did she do run back to Finn Hudson the quarter back.)

**I'm at a payphone trying to call home**

**All of my change I spent on you**

**Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong**

**Where are the plans we made for two?**

**If "Happy Ever After" did exist,**

**I would still be holding you like this**

**All those fairy tales are full of shit**

**One more fucking love song, I'll be sick.**

**(**He wants to puke thinking of the couple known as Finchel doing another duet**.)**

**Oh, you turned your back on tomorrow**

**'Cause you forgot yesterday.**

**I gave you my love to borrow,**

**But you just gave it away.**

**You can't expect me to be fine,**

**I don't expect you to care**

**I know I've said it before,**

**But all of our bridges burned down**

**I've wasted my nights,**

**You turned out the lights**

**Now I'm paralyzed,**

**Still stuck in that time,**

**When we called it love,**

**But even the sun sets in paradise**

**I'm at a payphone trying to call home**

**All of my change I spent on you**

**Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong**

**Where are the plans we made for two?**

**If "Happy Ever After" did exist,**

**I would still be holding you like this**

**All those fairy tales are full of shit**

**One more fucking love song, I'll be sick.**

**Now I'm at a payphone**

[Sam:]

Man, fuck that shit

I'll be out spending all this money

While you're sitting round wondering

Why it wasn't you who came up from nothing,

Made it from the bottom

Now when you see me I'm stunning,

And all of my cars start with a push of a button

Telling me the chances I blew up

Or whatever you call it,

Switch the number to my phone

So you never could call it,

Don't need my name on my shirt,

You can tell it I'm ballin.

Swish, what a shame could have got picked

Had a really good game but you missed your last shot

So you talk about who you see at the top

Or what you could have saw but sad to say it's over for.

Phantom pulled up valet open doors

Wiz like go away, got what you was looking for

Now it's me who they want, so you can go and take

that little piece of shit with you.

[Back to Puck:]

**I'm at a payphone trying to call home**

**All of my change I spent on you**

**Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong**

**Where are the plans we made for two?**

**If "Happy Ever After" did exist,**

**I would still be holding you like this**

**All those fairy tales are full of shit**

**One more fucking love song, I'll be sick.**

**Now I'm at a payphone...**

The whole time Puck gave Rachel a disappointing look. Which made Finn mad.

"What's your problem with my girl, Puck," Finn said walking down to face Puck. Mercedes scoffed at the term Finn gave Rachel because even though she wasn't the closest to Puck and Rachel in Elementary she knew the two had this bond and Puck always called Rachel his girl.

"Maybe it's not the girl but the dufus who got in between us," Puck said. Mike smirked at Puck because back in middle school Puck let Finn had the girl but now he was standing his ground. Artie also rolled his eyes thinking of before High school when him, Puck, and Mike sat watching a movie and Rachel knocked on Puck's door sobbing and Puck then kicked everyone out even though Rachel went back to Puck the next day.

"Yeah right she was mine first," Tina, Brittany, and Quinn all three laughed at this because they thought of the days of 3rd grade when Puck and Rachel held hands

and when he stood up for her against Jacob. Brittany herself was thinking of just yesterday when she caught Puck giving Rachel a ride home and followed finding out he didn't leave her house till after dinner with daddy Berrys. Quinn thought of the day after Finn proposed, when she caught Puck in the nurse getting his hand bandaged from what she suspected was him taking his anger out on a wall or mirror.

"Truthfully I was Noah's first we've had a back and forth thing since we were babies our parents were best friends in high school," Rachel smiled at the fact she knew Deborah Puckerman first gave her son the mohawk at the young age of 1. She even chuckled thinking of the 8 year old Puck who got his nickname not by his last name but instead from his love of Hockey when he was a boy before his dad left. Blaine smiled at Kurt thinking of how Kurt told him the slushies started because Puck saw Rachel in a tank top and shorts the first day of Freshmen year and he was prtotective of Rachel. Kurt smiled back thinking of how Blaine had first came to the school and caught Rachel and Puck in the auditorium during lunch laughing and having a food fight.

"So your saying you choose him," Finn said crossing his arms. Finn was caught in his own thoughts of meeting Rachel in middle school not remembering her ever going after the mohawked boy but instead remembering the fact she said no to Puck. Sugar eyed Puck seeing the hope in his eyes, she realized the love between Puck and Rachel almost as quick as Brittany and smirked at the fact Puck had finally sung his feelings.

"Finn Hudson if you would make me choose yes I'd choose him knowing he's much more of a man then you are!" Rachel yelled and stormed out, Puck and Finn were ready to go and then Santana stepped in. Santana first actually knew Rachel when she was 5 meeting the broadway born girl in school the only reason they lost touch was because Rachel didn't want to be a Cheerio, Santana found a friendship in Quinn who was jealous of Rachel

"She needs a girl friend right now and while Berry wasn't my favorite person she grew on me," Santana said then wondered the halls and found Rachel in the most

obvious place the auditorium, "So, I don't usually do emotions but what is it?"

"Well Finn he's not what I want he's the easier chose," Rachel said biting her bottom lip and straighting out the pink dress she was wearing. Santana then thought of how pink was the color of her tank top on the first day of high school, the one Puck ruined.

"You want Puck don't you?" Santana asked smirking. Everyone knew it already even the two newest members Rory and Joe, Rory realized it when he was playing COD with Sam and Puck and Puck left to help Rachel perfect some song. Joe realized it slowly first he watched Puck watch Rachel and thought maybe he liked her but then he saw Rachel smile and hug Puck when he aced an English test.

"No," Rachel started and Santana gave her a confused look there was no way all the Glee club could be wrong, "I want Noah the boy he was before High School just like he doesn't want Rachel he wants Rach the girl I was before Finn."

Santana knew what she meant and sighed taking a seat next to Rachel where she sat on the edge of the stage,"that boy who just pourd his heart into that song is your Noah he's gone to class, stopped the bullying, and brought back up his grades actually getting an A in a subject other then Gym. You can't say not because I remember 7th grade and the fact you shot him down, I never got that though. What went wrong?"

Rachel looked at the latino girl surprised she had brought that up and then glared remembering the incident, "your the reason, everyone talked about how Noah Puckerman had made a home run with Santana Lopez."

"Wait what!" Santana yelled surprised but Rachel just kept glaring, "who even said that."

"Finn," Rachel said quietly and ducking her head realizing how wrong she was to trust him back then.

"Oh my Puckerman and I didn't do the dirty till Freshman year, and that was because he was done saving his Shit for you because you and Finn were rumored to have done something that summer even though it was all proven wrong when he actually came to school with quinn the next morning," Rachel was shocked. It made Santana think of all the mistakes she made with her friendship with the small girl she sat next to.

"I'm so sorry," Rachel said and hugged Santana.

...

While Santana and Rachel were talking the rest of the Glee club was holding Finn off from Puck.

"What has happened?" Mr. Shue asked because one moment Puck and Sam were singing a song and the next his lead was running out of the room and Finn was biting Puck's head off.

"I can explain," Mike said, nobody was really shocked since he had been Puck's friend from the start, "It started when we were on the bus to middle school..."

*FLASHBACK*

Mike Chang sat on the school bus across from Rachel Berry and Noah Puckerman the two friends who never split up. He was the quiet guy and watched everything that went on so when the new kid on the bus got on and Rachel smiled at him and Puck growled he knew nothing good would come from this kid.

"Hey I'm Finn Hudson can I sit here?" the new kid asked and Mike thought about and scooted over for him to sit there and he watched as Puck pulled Rachel onto his lap and she laughed laying her head on his chest.

"I'm Mike and that's Puck and Rachel," Mike said shaking Finn's hand as he frowned at the two across from them.

"Are they like together?" Finn asked, and Miked thought about saying yes, but knew that Rachel would kill them later.

"Nah, Puck hasn't got the balls to ask her out yet, they are best friends though and they hold hands, mess around, and were eachothers first kisses at the age of 5," Mike said trying to steer him away from Rachel.

"Cool bro," Finn said.

"Mike help!" Rachel yelled as Puck started to tickle her.

"Oh no Mike can't help you did a very bad thing Rach," Puck said as Rachel laughed and Mike shook his head.

"These kids," Mike muttered and switched seats with Finn who was very confused.

"Santana!" Rachel yelled hoping for something.

"Puckerman what are you doing?" a black haired latino girl asked with her hands on her hips standing even though the bus was moving.

"She said that I couldn't hit the high B in Sweet Caroline," Puck said and Santana laughed her head tilting back.

"You know it's true just let her teach you," Santana said then sat back down in front of Rachel and Puck.

"Girls," Puck muttered and began to hum the song.

*FLASHBACK*

"What does this have to do with anything?" Mr. Shue asked.

"I was getting there," Mike said then continued telling the story, "well a little after that Puck and Finn became friends well then eighth grade year it all went down hill, Puck was planning on asking Rachel out, he knew she loved when he sung for her so he wanted to plan to do something, so he asked for Finn's and I help..."

*FLASHBACK*

"What do I do guys?" Puck asked Mike and Finn, Finn had finally hit his growth spurt but instead of just a few inches he went up a whole foot in a summer standing at 6'4", while Mike and Puck stood around 5'10" Puck though having a bit more muscle.

"Well serenade her," Mike said as they sat at the Puckerman's.

"I was thinking Sweet Caroline outside her door step, tonight," Puck said nervously running his hand over his mohawk.

"No wait for a weekday and do it at school in front of everyone," Finn said trying to by some time to where he could get to Rachel.

"Yeah I'll do it Tuesday at lunch," Puck said and smirked.

That Tuesday...

"Hey Rach can we talk?" Finn asked right before school.

"Yeah let's go to the auditorium," she said and smiled bouncing to the place she loved not knowing it was going to become a bad memory.

"Well I wanted to tell you Puck was talking about something he did Saturday," Finn said scratching his neck.

"What happened is Noah hurt?" Rachel asked concerned not noticing the way Finn smirked before frowning again.

"No he was talking about how he fucked Santana..."

*FLASHBACK*

"You lied to her so she'd say no!" Quinn yelled and then smacked Finn straight across the face.

"Quinn," Mr Schue said trying to calm her down.

"NO! Finn deserved that, he made Puck and Rachel unhappy for years, when I came hear Freshmen year and watched Rachel be slushied I grinned because of the way she looked at Finn for him to help her and the way he wanted to, I then watched how Puck wouldn't let someone else slushie her I realized he spent a dollar or two a day on slushying her, it was his way of saying if I can't have you no one can, I watched as Rachel became this different person, it's all his fault!" Quinn yelled and ran to hit Finn some more but Sam stopped her.

"It's true I lied to her but because I knew Puck would hurt her and you know what he did, he slushied her, and through her friends in the garbage," Finn said and Sam laughed, "what?"

"It's just I realized you are a hyprocrite, you break up with Rachel 'cheating' on you for kissing Puckerman even though you had left her in a tree lot the night before, and then you helped Q cheat on me, then you say Puck hurt her when you've been toying with her this whole time I mean even at Prom you were going to run with Quinn, you didn't even care that she wasn't up for queen the only reason she got it was Quinn and Santana, and even then you didn't support her anti- prom, but who did, Puck!" Sam yelled at Finn ready to punch him until Rachel got in front of him. Nobody noticed that her and Santana had both re-entered the room.

"Thank you Sam, and Finn may I say I think this day means we aren't getting married, EVER, and I would like it if you could stay out of my life, FOREVER!" Rachel yelled.

"But-"

"She said go!" Santana yelled and Rachel dropped the ring in his hand and he left.

"But Nationals and he was-"

"Calm it curly were more likely to win now, you just put mohawk in as lead and give dreds his parts it's simple I bet Berry has taught Puckerman all the parts," Sue said smirking at the teens she had knew so well but it helped when you knew them since birth and was a god parent to Rachel.

"Okay then let's go run it from the top," Mr. Shue said, and they walked to the auditorium. While going Rachel slipped her hands into Puck and smiled up at him who smiled back...

**THE END**


End file.
